Starlight and Flame
by TSG1996
Summary: My collection of Yuri Nalu One-shots. Cover photo created by Hiro Mashima. Ch.3. It was Natsu's turn to plan out her and her girlfriend's annual valentines day date and plans it around special points in their relationship.
1. Mating Season

**Hey everybody. This is a idea I've been having for a while and now I'm finally doing it. Not just because I've had this idea for some time but also because this may help me get better at writing one shots.**

 **As it says in the story summary, this will be nothing but Fem!NatsuXLucy stories. I'm also going to be allowing story ideas for this. So if you have any ideas, just leave your summary in a review or pm it to me. I don't think there's anything else to say so, I hope you enjoy.**

 **Title: Mating Season**

 **Summary: For the past couple weeks, Natsu has been avoiding Lucy to the point where it upset her. Once Gajeel let her know, Lucy figures out a plan to get the dragon slayer alone with enough time to talk to her about what had been going on.**

* * *

Natsu quickly woke up in a cold sweat. She was really starting to get sick of mating season. It had been two weeks since it started and there were at least four more. Four more weeks of waking up in a cold sweat after having dreams about her mate.

"Fuck. This is seriously getting annoying." Natsu groaned, as she rolled off of her couch and landed on the ground with a groan

"Natsu? You okay?" Happy asked as he flew towards his partner who was holding her head.

"Yeah. Do you know if Lucy's going to be at the guild?" Natsu asked as she slowly stood up and walked over to her dresser. Happy sat on her dresser and watched her pull out the clothes she would be wearing for the day with a frown on his face.

"No idea. When I went yesterday, Lucy acted upset that you weren't there. It's getting hard to keep on lying to her." Happy explained with a sigh while Natsu took her clothes and walked back over to the couch before changing.

She just sighed as she changed. She knew happy didn't like lying to Lucy about why she hadn't been going to the guild. After all, happy did tell Natsu that he thought of Lucy as a second mother, which honestly shocked her.

Even though Lisanna thought of herself as a mother to happy, Happy never really thought of it that way. Natsu knew why. Even though Happy liked Lisanna, he never held Lisanna to the same regard as Natsu. The only other person who he thought the same towards was Lucy.

It made Natsu happy that he thought of Lucy in a similar way. Still, Natsu didn't know how to confront Lucy about her feelings. She knew she couldn't do it during mating season. She was more likely to pounce Lucy than actually talk to the beautiful blonde.

Natsu quickly slapped both sides of her face so she could continue wrapping the cloth wrappings around her chest. Sure, her chest wasn't as big as Lucy's or most of the girls in the guild, but she didn't care. Her full D cup breasts were perfectly sized to her body.

She was never one to care about looks, but she knew she was good looking. She had to be if Loke flirted with her. She didn't have the sharp curves or wide hips of the girls in the guild, but she still had the curves and hips

She had a slender body with slim and soft curves where it counted along with noticeable hips and a decent ass. She didn't mind having a smaller chest since they still could get in the way at times. If people weren't looking at her body, they were looking at her pretty hair. She had waist length pink hair with her bangs stopping just above her eyes she also had hair that hid most of her ears and fell down to her shoulders.

Natsu sighed as she put on her black boots that stopped a few inches below her knees, glad she was finally dressed. She liked her clothing as she was always one for comfort over style, Even so, she did have some more girly clothes. She wasn't going to be wearing those today though.

Today, she oped for her open vest with the usual wrappings around her chest, white shorts that stopped at her thighs, which were tied with black ties at the ends of the legs and a longer black tie around the waist of her shorts. She also wore a half wrap skirt that she left open in the front, which was held up by a belt. Her fashion was indeed slightly strange, but it did fit her so she could care less.

Once she was on her feet she walked over to to the end table near her couch and put in her flame earrings, which were a gift from Lucy a few months back. "You ready to go buddy?" Natsu looked over her shoulder to her exceed with a smile.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered floating over to her before sitting down on her straight pink locks as she left the house. She hoped she could handle seeing Lucy, but she had a feeling the world wasn't going to let that happen.

* * *

"Hey Natsu, it's good to see you at the guild today." Mira smiled as she handed Natsu her usual bottle of hot sauce while happy was sitting at the table where Wendy and charle were sitting at.

"Yeah. Just been a little busy getting some more training in." Natsu explained before taking a sip of her drink, loving the feeling of the hot sauce going down her throat.

"I see. You know, Lucy's been worried about you. It's not like you to be gone from the guild so long." Mira inquired towards the pink haired girl. "Plus Lucy is apparently getting close to her rent date again and is low on money. I suggested going on a solo job or taking one with Gray or Erza but she said it wouldn't be the same without you." Mira explained towards the dragon slayer, causing her face to heat up at the words.

Before Natsu could come up with a response, the guild doors opened and she caught a whiff of that heavenly scent of Vanilla and strawberries. Once she heard the footsteps heading towards her, she internally groaned, hoping she could at least make conversation with the beautiful blonde.

"Hey Natsu, I haven't seen you here in a while and was getting worried" Lucy said as she took a seat next to the pinkette. Natsu gulped, noticing that like always, her large chest seemed to be straining against the fabric of her clothes.

"Yeah,just been training some." Natsu explained while not looking at the blonde at all in fear of doing something she would most likely regret.

"Happy said as much the last few days. Anyway, do you think me and you could go on a mission together? Gray and Erza left for one yesterday and I was hoping that we could go on one alone." Lucy explained, not noticing the strange behavior of the fire dragon slayer.

"S-sorry, I can't. I gotta go." Natsu explained before suddenly running out of the guild and causing Lucy's hair to be messed up from the wind she caused.

"She's been acting weirder than normal lately." Lucy sighed after coming back to her senses from Natsu's strange behavior.

"Gihi. That's one way to put it, bunny girl." Gajeel remarked as he walked over to the bar and took Natsu's previously occupied seat.

"Why do I have a feeling you know what's going on with her?" Lucy narrowed her eyes at Gajeel while he had a knowing smirk on his face.

Gajeel motioned for both Lucy and Mira to get closer to him so that only they could hear him. "It's simple. It's the dragon slayer mating season." Gajeel replied in a whisper as both girls looked at him curiously

"Mating season?" Mira questioned, unsure if she heard him correctly

"Yup. All dragon slayers go through it once they hit a certain age. You haven't noticed how Dragon slayers stay secluded for a few weeks at a time once a year?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow towards the girls.

"Now that you mention it, Natsu did stay away from the guild for a few days once a year, but it seems since Lucy became part of the guild it's been longer during that time." Mira remarked a grin slowly forming on her face.

"She must've been able to keep her hormones in check until bunny girl showed up." Gajeel started as the two continued to listen. "During mating season, dragon slayers, just like dragons try and seek out their mate and claim them as their own. Once they've done that, mating season will never affect them again. The only problem with mating season is every year it will affect them more and more until they won't give a single fuck about who they screw around with during that time." Gajeel finished with a chuckle.

"Why is she so weird towards me though? And why aren't you and Wendy affected by it?" Lucy questioned the iron dragon slayer, hoping to get some answers about the situation.

"For Wendy, she's not at the age for it yet, so it's not going to affect her yet. For me, my mate's currently sleeping in my bed back home. Gihi." Lucy's eyes widened when she realized she hadn't seen Levy for a while. "As for why salamander's been acting so weird towards you? Well, you're her mate. Just think about it. You two are always together, hell if I didn't know any better I would think you two were already a couple, her scent is normally covering you like sweat after a hard workout." Gajeel remarked before getting up and leaving the guild.

"Mira, I think I need to go home and sort all this out." Lucy sighed as she got up and left the guild. Mira just sighed since she had a feeling those two would make a cute and perfect couple once they got everything sorted out.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she was randomly walking through town. It had been a week since Gajeel told her and Mira about the mating season and why Natsu was acting so strange. She was just trying to figure out how to go about it.

Sure, she knew she liked Natsu more than a friend and was glad Natsu thought of her in the same way. But she wasn't sure if she was ready for the commitment that came with being a dragon slayer's mate.

She had summoned crux and asked him about begin a dragon slayers mate. After a few minutes, she found out it basically boiled down to a dragons version of marriage just without the papers, ceremony and rings.

Even so, Crux said that there has never been a dragon slayer whose mate was the same gender as them, but if Lucy was indeed Natsu's mate,there was nothing to be done about it.

Lucy just sighed as she decided she needed to confront Natsu about it. She was glad she had asked Erza where Natsu had lived a few months back, that way she could easily find where the pretty pinkette lived.

Luckily it didn't take long to get there. Upon reaching the house she knocked a few times, but didn't receive an answer. So she quietly opened the door to find it empty. Lucy frowned as she searched for any clue to where Natsu was. She knew that she needed to talk to Natsu She honestly was worried for her best friend and teammate.

Natsu was the one who always helped her with personal problems and had saved her quite a few times. She didn't like how Natsu was avoiding her, even if it was because Natsu was barely in control of her own body when she was near Lucy

The blonde sighed when she came up empty about where Natsu was, meaning Happy was with her. Sighing, Lucy took out a piece of paper and wrote down something on it before leaving it on the dresser and leaving. If her plan wasn't going to work, she had no idea what was going to.

Thirty minutes after Lucy had left Natsu's house to go to her own, Natsu and happy returned to the house, Natsu immediately noticing Lucy's scent. "Lucy was here." Natsu mumbled under her breath as she looked around, noticing a piece of paper on her dresser.

Piking up the paper, Natsu sighed as she read it. "Lucy really wants you to go on a job with her." Happy remarked, frown adorning his face as Natsu lit the paper on fire. "I think you should go." The exceed voiced his thoughts on the matter, making his partner sigh.

"Fine. But you're coming with me. If you think I'm going to do something stupid, stop me." Natsu remarked as she went over to the couch to relax, knowing she would need to make sure her mind was stable for going on a job with Lucy.

* * *

Lucy frowned as she sat on a bench at the train station in magnolia a day after leaving the note at Natsu's place. She wanted to go on a job with Natsu, not only because she missed spending time with the girl and her rent was due soon, but also because they would hopefully have time to talk about what was going on between them.

She had been waiting at the station for nearly 45 minutes with no sign of the dragon slayer. Their train was due in fifteen minutes, meaning if Natsu didn't show by then, she'd be doing the job by herself. Realizing it was a better idea to look over the job request instead of letting her worry seep through her, she took out the flier to read it over.

 **Help Wanted**

 _ **Strong wizards needed to defeat Vulcans outside of Oak town**_

 _ **Reward 300,000 Jewels**_

"So that's the job? Sounds fun." Hearing Natsu's voice, the blonde turned to See Natsu looking over her shoulder, toothy grin plastered on her cute face.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a simple job that the two of us could do and then on the way back we could spend the night in Balsam village and get back into town tomorrow." Lucy suggested, Natsu raising an eyebrow at the idea but nodding anyway. "Anyway, I didn't think you would actually come since you've been avoiding me lately."

Seeing the sad look in her eyes, Natsu sighed as she sat down next to her friend. "Sorry about that, but can we talk about that later? Maybe when we're in balsam?" Natsu suggested, realizing too late that she was unconsciously agreeing to telling Lucy about mating season.

"Sound's good." Lucy smiled as the train for Oak town pulled into the station. Once the duo headed for the stopped train, Lucy spoke up again. "Happy isn't coming?" Lucy raised a curious brow at the lack of the blue furred companion.

"He was going to come before we ran into Wendy and Charle. Headed to the guild with them." Natsu puffed out her cheeks in annoyance as she crossed her arms under her chest. Looking at how Natsu looked, nearly pouting, Lucy could only think of the dragon slayer as cute.

"I think it'll be fun with just the two of us. Plus Happy won't call me fat." Lucy remarked, the duo taking their seats on the train. Natsu nodded, silently agreeing as they put their bags opposite of them with Natsu resting her head on Lucy's lap.

When Lucy rose a curious brow at the pinkette, she yawned. "Didn't sleep much last night." Natsu explained laying on her back so that she could look up at the blonde.

Before either could utter a single word more, the train whistle blew as the train lurched forward, which in turned caused Natsu's face to turn a sickly shade green while the force of the sudden movement caused Natsu to move so that her face was touching her teammate's stomach.

"So much for getting sleep." Natsu groaned against Lucy's stomach. Lucy simply sighed, placing one hand on the girl's lower thigh while her free hand played with the girl's long locks to try and sooth her stomach so that she might be able to sleep.

After a few minutes, Lucy faintly was able to hear Natsu's quiet snores, signaling she had fallen asleep. The blonde let out a sigh of relief as the girl rolled over so that she was facing away from the blonde. Once Natsu stopped moving, Lucy continued to run her hand through her hair.

Lucy had found out that running a hand through the dragon slayer's hair had seemed to calm the girl's stomach a few months after joining fairy tail and ever since Natsu would always sit next to her because of it, though now Lucy was wondering if it had anything to do with Lucy being her mate.

As Lucy continued to run her fingers through the long hair, Lucy couldn't help but smile down at the girl, who was content with sleeping in her lap, her head resting on her hands with a content smile on her face. Even though Lucy couldn't see it, she knew it was there. It always was when she slept near the blonde.

"And you call me a weirdo." Lucy sighed as she moved the bangs of of the sleeping teen's face.

* * *

Once Natsu and Lucy had gotten off the train in oak town, the two made their way to the mayor's house to get more details on the job. After a few minutes of searching they found it and immediately found the details weren't all that hard. They were told that a group of Vulcans have been getting too close to the town for the residents liking. It was assumed they were about a mile or two out of town in the woods.

After the short explanation with the mayor, the two immediately set out for the forest to try and locate the Vulcans As the two entered the forest, a thought occurred to Lucy, one the two should of thought of when they read the request. "Hey, Natsu? Don't Vulcans like women like the men in our guild?"

"Yeah. But I'm sure we can handle them. We've both gotten really strong since when we helped get Macao back from the one Vulcan in mount Hakobe." Natsu smirked, pumping a fist in the air. "This will definitely help us figure out how strong we have gotten. I'm all fired up now!" When Natsu said her iconic line, Lucy couldn't help but giggle behind her hand.

"Well, let's just hope I don't get captured by one of them again." Lucy sighed, knowing that out of the two of them, Lucy was the more likely candidate to get taken by them. "But I'm sure you'd help me if that did happen." Lucy smirked while Natsu blushed and hid part of her face in her scarf.

"I'm honestly curious on how many there are. Normally Vulcans don't venture into towns that often. So it's weird they've gotten as close as they have, especially if it's a big group." Natsu remarked, only knowing a handful of instances Vulcans even got a mile from Magnolia.

"That's true. We'll just have to be careful." Lucy remarked, the two of them staying silent afterward and always looking around to make sure nothing caught them off guard.

It wasn't until they were in a clearing a good two miles away from town that they stopped walking and looked around to find any signs of the Vulcans nearby. "Huh, this would be a good spot for Vulcans to be since there's a cave not that far away." Natsu spoke, pointing to the aforementioned cave that wasn't that far off.

"That's weird. Aren't they normally outside during the day?" Lucy questioned before she noticed Natsu take up a fighting stance.

"Luce, get ready for a fight. I can smell at least 25 Vulcans coming our way." Lucy nodded as the two stood back to back, Natsu's fist engulfed in flames while Lucy held one hand over her keys with the other over her whip.

When Lucy could hear the running footsteps,She grabbed onto Taurus and Loke's keys and slashed them through the air as the Vulcans appeared in the crossing. "Why do you always seem to take on the dangerous jobs?" Loke sighed as him and Taurus appeared in golden light.

"Don't ask me that, it had good money. Just help us fight." Lucy spoke, grabbing her whip and tripping one of the Vulcans as she extended her Fleuve d'étoiles to ensnare one of their legs. Lucy smirked as she easily undid her hold on it's leg and gab one of the others and send it flying into two of them.

"This why I'm glad you're part of fairy tail, your whip skill is scary." Natsu remarked before jumping at one of the Vulcans and slamming it in the jaw with her fire dragon's iron first. "We could easily defeat these guys if I had enough time to use one of my stronger attacks." Natsu growled, hopping backwards to dodge five of the Vulcans attacks.

"Loke. You think you could help Natsu?" Lucy questioned, holding a Vulcan in place so that Taurus could send it flying.

"Of course. It wouldn't be right of me to say no to such a request. Especially when it's to help such a beautiful girl." The two women just rolled their eyes at Loke as he went to help the shorter of the two girls.

"I swear if you try flirting with me I'll send you back to the spirit realm." Natsu growled at the leader of the zodiac. "But right now I need you to fend these guys off so that I can hopefully use an attack that can send the ones in front of us flying." Loke nodded at the pinkette's explanation, simply walking in front of her.

"I don't know how long I'll be able to hold these things off for. Just be quick." Loke spoke, feeling heat radiate off of the girl. Loke had a half smirk on his face as he gripped his wrist and engulfed his hand in golden light before charging against a few Vulcans and sending them back with his 'Regulus Gatling impact'.

"Let's hope this will be able to take these guys out quickly." Natsu mumbled to herself as she slowly opened her eyes, flames and lighting engulfing her body as she watched Loke fight the Vulcans in front of her.

Focusing her magic in her hands, they soon were engulfed with her right in flames and her left in lightning. Feeling the magic emanating from the girl, Loke smirked, realizing what she was doing and as she started bringing the two together, dodged a Vulcan's attack.

Loke quickly dodged out of Natsu's range as she sent the ball of lightning and flame at most of the Vulcans, sending them through the trees behind them from the force of the magical blast. "Damn, thought I'd be able to get them all." Natsu remarked before running at the remaining and hitting them with flaming punches that were being infused with the lightning magic.

"Of course she'd go the most destructive option." Lucy sighed, shaking her head as she landed from dodging a Vulcans attack. "Though, I wouldn't of guessed she'd do anything else." Lucy let a half smile splay on her lips before they all continued fighting.

After another half hour, both of the girls fell onto their butts as the two spirits returned to the celestial world to allow the celestial mage to rest since the Vulcans ran off and away from the area they were in. "That was definitely more than just 25 Vulcans" Natsu groaned, leaning her head on Lucy's shoulder before speaking up again. "More kept on showing up once the ones we defeated ran off. We had to of fought over 100 of the damn things."

Lucy hummed her agreement as the two regained their breaths from the fight, subtly looking over at the pinkette and watching her chest rise and fall with her heavy breaths. After a few minutes of staring, Lucy decided to speak. "We should head out to get our reward and then head to Balsam to relax before heading back home tomorrow."

Natsu nodded her agreement, slowly standing up on shaky legs while Lucy did the same. Noticing her partner's shaky legs, Lucy wrapped an arm around her waist to help balance her. "Th-thanks." Natsu felt her face and neck heat up. "Guess I used more stamina than I thought." Natsu sighed as the two headed back into the town.

* * *

"I totally forgot how nice the beds here were." Natsu sighed as she laid on the bed in their room. They were staying in the same room they stayed at after the phantom lord incident. The only difference to the room was they now had beds in the room, though they were still oriental styled.

"When did you come here after they put these new beds in?" Lucy questioned, giggling as Natsu sprawled out on the full sized bed in the room.

"Remember that Mission I had to take with snowflake a month back? We stopped here for the night on our way back." Natsu explained as Lucy walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Anyway, I think I'm going go use the hot spring." Natsu spoke, sitting up and taking her flame earrings out before setting them on the small table in the center of the room.

"I'll join you in a few minutes okay? We still need to talk." Lucy remarked as Natsu grabbed her spa robe before heading out of the room to the hot springs to relax for a while. Once She knew Natsu was out of earshot, Lucy fell back onto the bed. "Now how am I going to do this." She mumbled, running a hand through her golden locks.

As Lucy was figuring how to talk to Natsu about the whole mating season, Natsu had walked to the hot springs and stripped of her clothes before entering the water. As she got into the water she realized she could've easily changed in their room instead of waiting until she got to the springs.

Natsu just sighed, realizing it didn't matter that much. She did want to tell Lucy about what was going on with her, but she honestly had no idea how she was going to go about that. As Natsu thought of how to explain everything to her best friend, she closed her eyes to think.

After a half hour had passed of Natsu thinking, she heard the sounds of the water splashing and opened her eyes to see Lucy walking towards her with a light smile on her face. "For a second I thought you fell asleep." Lucy remarked before sitting down next to her.

"Sorry, was thinking 'bout some stuff." Natsu sighed, slight blush on her face as she knew what they were going to talk about at some point.

"Sorry I took so long. I saw your clothes and decided to bring them back to our room." Lucy explained, Natsu nodding in thanks for taking her clothes back. "Anyway, are we going to talk about why you've been avoiding me lately?" Lucy questioned, noting how the dragon slayer stiffened at her question.

"Ummm... well... you've at least heard of mating season before, right?" Natsu questioned while hiding her face from the blonde as she felt her face heat up at having to explain it to the blonde. Hearing the blonde stiffle a giggle, Natsu turned to look at the celestial mage curiously. "Lucy? What's so funny?"

Seeing the blush on the dragon slayer's face, Lucy decided to let her know what she knew. "Natsu, I know what you've been doing. You've been staying away from me because I'm your mate." Hearing her words, Natsu went slack jawed and wide eyed at what Lucy had said.

"H-how do you know...?" Natsu questioned, trailing off before she realized how Lucy found it. "Gajeel, you idiot." Natsu growled, knowing that she had told him to keep his mouth shut about mating season to the guild.

"Yup. Gajeel told me and Mira about it. He went into the vague detail about it first and then I had to ask Levy about it." Lucy started as Natsu listened intently. "Master Crux didn't have as much information as Levy did. I was actually surprised by with the whole mating season was." Lucy explained, light smile on her face.

"So, you're not freaked out about the whole thing?" When Lucy shook her head, Natsu rose a brow at her. "So the whole marking thing doesn't freak you out? And neither does the whole being my mate thing means?"

"Nope. It's kinda romantic if you think about it. Plus I have had feelings for you for a while now." Lucy smirked as she turned to look at the girl. "I definitely don't oppose the idea." Lucy smiled, snaking an arm around her shoulders to go down her back and rest on the pinkette's hip.

"You sure? There's no going back when we do this. I don't want to force you to do this." Natsu spoke while looking the blonde in the eyes. When Lucy nodded, the pinkette felt her face heat up as the blonde pulled her closer to her.

"Natsu, I'm sure. I've wanted to go out with you for a while now, but I was too scared to ask you." Lucy smiled leaning down towards the shorter girl and captured her lips in a slow, loving kiss. Natsu kissed right back and threaded her hands through Lucy's golden locks while Lucy's hand stayed on the pinkette's hips.

After the kiss ended, Natsu spoke up. "Lucy, are you sure you wanna have me mark you here?" When Lucy nodded, Natsu had a light blush on her face as she was pulled onto Lucy's lap. Natsu sighed in content as Lucy moved her head to the left, giving the girl access to her neck. "This might feel weird for a second or so."

Lucy nodded at Natsu's words, closing her eyes as she felt the pinkette's lips on her neck. Lucy sighed as Natsu sucked the same spot before she gasped as she felt Natsu's canines sink into her skin. It was definitely a strange feeling to the blonde. It was painful but also pleasurable at the same time. The blonde let a light moan escape her lips as she felt Natsu suck at the small wound before she released her mouth from her neck and lapping up the stray blood and kissing the area.

"Definitely felt weird." Lucy spoke as she felt the area Natsu's teeth were just in. "probably shouldn't touch it for a little bit, huh." Lucy mused, noticing how tender the area was.

"The mark should be created by tomorrow morning." Natsu spoke with a smile. I doubt Levy explained to you how the mark is formed." Natsu started with a light smile. "When I sank my teeth in ya, I was sending my magic into your neck while the place I bit gave me your blood. It's basically giving you something in return."

Lucy nodded, understanding it even though Natsu said it strangely. "Right. Levy told me that once the mark is formed, I will slowly be able to learn your magic and I won't be harmed by your flames." Lucy smiled before Natsu pulled the blonde into another kiss.

After a few seconds, the duo parted, resting their foreheads together before Natsu spoke up. "The guild isn't going to be that shocked when they find out, will they?" Natsu sighed before nuzzling her face in the blondes neck.

"Not at all. Though I think it'll be strange for a little while." Lucy giggled, knowing that their relationship was going to change, but not by much. They were best friends after all Lucy just smiled, knowing that at some point they did have to get out and head back to their room, but for now they were happy where they were.


	2. Starting the Year with Love (Rated M)

**As planning on having this chapter out on new years day, but there were a few real life things I had to do. Anyway, this chapter is the first one-shot that shows why this collection is rated M. This one has a lemon in it. I will not be having too many chapters to have them, only when I deem it necessary or if it feels right. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter.**

* * *

 **Title: Starting the new year with love (Rated M)**

 **Summary: During a new years party, Cana and Mira get Lucy drunk. When Natsu finds out, she decided to find and bring her home. While Natsu's watching over her, things go further than either thought they'd go.**

* * *

It was new years eve at 7pm that Lucy got out of her car and headed up the walkway to one her friend's homes. As per usual on December 31st, Cana Alberona was throwing a party to bring in the new year. Once she got to the large house that was already full of people, Cana swung it open and pulled Lucy into a hug.

"You know, it's never a good thing with you or Mira are waiting for someone at their house." Lucy remarked once the two broke the hug. Cana gave a half smile as she pulled Lucy inside and to a bar Cana had set up in her large living room

Even though Cana was out of school and was working as a bartender, she still lived at home with her father since he was almost always gone for his MMA matches. "Sorry, I really need to talk to you." Cana explained as the man who was tending the the bar handed them both a drink.

"Cana's right Lucy." Mira's voice spoke up from behind her, causing the blonde to feel a shiver go down her spine. Their entire group of friends knew that if Mira was involved, she was trying to meddle in your love life, or lack there of in Lucy's case.

"Everyone can feel the sexual tension whenever you and Natsu talk." Cana spoke. Right as Lucy was about to counter it, Cana continued talking. "It's almost worse than before Erza and Jellal started dating." Cana snickered, knowing how awkward it was to be around those two prior to their relationship.

"It's not that bad. Sure, there's something there, but I'm too scared to do anything about it. I couldn't ruin our relationship just because there feels like there's something else under the surface." Lucy sighed. She knew she had feelings that went beyond friendship for her best friend, but she didn't want to ruin what they already had.

"You know what you need?" Cana mused, taking a sip of her alcohol Lucy gulped, having a feeling she knew what Cana and Mira were planning to do. "You need some liquid courage. Natsu's going to be here tonight too. All of us are getting pretty damn sick of you two doing nothing about what's going on." Cana remarked, handing her a glass of alcohol

When Lucy just looked at the glass with a cold glare, Mira sighed as she down next to Lucy, causing her to be in between the two women. "Lucy, you and Natsu are 21, you've been best friends since kindergarten. It's honestly getting kinda sad how you two have been dancing around the subject for so long."

"Isn't this supposed to be you two trying to get me to do this, not deter me from it?" Lucy remarked, feeling more like they were belittling her for not wanting to date Natsu even if she had feelings for the girl.

"Lucy, just drink some. Not enough to get wasted, but enough to have some courage." Cana sighed, eyes saying that if the blonde didn't drink it herself, Cana and Mira would be forcing it down the beauty's throat. Lucy sighed as she grabbed the drink and gulped it down and felt the slight burning sensation as it went down her throat.

"Good. Now have a few more until Natsu gets here." Mira smirked as Cana told the bartender to make sure to put some of every alcohol aside for the brunette. Lucy rolled her eyes as she turned her attention to the party.

Just like all of Cana's parties, there were more people than Cana actually knew. Some of them were still in high school, most likely being in just 11th and 12th grade. There were also waiters and waitresses that were walking around and offering food and drinks to the guests at Cana's home.

* * *

A couple hours after Lucy had walked into Cana's home, Natsu, Gray and Juvia walked into the home. The trio sighed as they saw how many were already extremely tipsy or flat out drunk and it wasn't even an hour before midnight.

"We really shouldn't be surprised by this. It is one of Cana's parties." Gray sighed as the three looked around. When their eyes noticed a bar with a smug looking Cana sitting at it. "I really don't like how Cana looks so smug." Gray spoke. The trio knew that if Cana looked like that, it wasn't normally good.

"Well, let's see if we can find the others. I don't wanna know what Cana did." Natsu spoke and walked towards one of the other rooms with the other two following behind her. As the trio walked through the house, both Juvia and Gray smirked when they noticed Natsu was looking for someone.

"Hey guys. I thought you were coming sooner." Mira's voice spoke up as they reached the room they knew their friends would be in.

"Yeah, Gray apparently got in trouble at work." Natsu remarked, earning a glare from the raven haired male. Natsu knew exactly why he got in trouble, but she wasn't going to say anything since the reason why was because of an awful customer.

"That's too bad. By the way, here's a drink for you, Natsu. Lucy told me to give it to you." Mira smiled brightly as she handed the hotheaded 21 year old a drink. As the other two also got drinks they all gulped it down, Natsu eying Mira curiously. She found it odd Lucy would have Mira give Natsu a drink, but decided to ignore it for the moment.

"Anyway, where is Lucy? I wanted to talk to her." Natsu spoke up, earning knowing looks form her friends. They all knew the girl had feelings for the blonde and hoped tonight she would finally act on her feelings.

"I believe she was talking to Cana when I was in the living room last. You may want to ask Cana where she went if she wasn't there." Erza suggested to the shorter girl. Natsu nodded as she headed back to the living room with a bad feeling running down her spine. Natsu knew that Cana probably had some dumb plan in mind, she just hoped she wasn't too late.

Once she got to the living room, Natsu made a beeline for the brunette and stood right in front of her. "Cana, do you know where Lucy is?" Natsu asked, hopeful look in her eyes. When Cana smirked, Natsu groaned, knowing that she had done something with Lucy.

"Dunno. Last time I saw her she was walking around drunk." Cana laughed, earning a glare from the pinkette.

"You got her drunk?" Natsu spoke in a low voice, annoyance and anger laced within it. "How and why did you do that? You know how she acts when she's like that." Natsu spoke, running a hand down her face since the last time the blonde got drunk, Natsu wasn't able to be away from Lucy since she was a very affectionate drunk.

That caused Natsu to learn some information about Lucy's feelings for. Natsu had always had a crush on the blonde, so it helped Natsu not be so scared when she wanted to ask out Lucy. Shaking her head of those thoughts, she noticed Cana smirk and she sighed.

"If you really wanna know why, it's because she seriously needs to get her ass in gear about you two. As for how, I may have given her a few too many strong drinks. Me and Mira may have forgotten to remember how much of a lightweight she is." Cana poke, knowing look in her eyes.

"Well looks like it's going to be an interesting night." Natsu groaned as she headed back to where all her friends were to yell at Mira. Once inside the room, Natsu walked over to them and glared at Mira "Thanks for helping Cana get Lucy drunk, Mira." Natsu spoke, causing everyone to look and her and Mira

"Natsu, did you say Mira and Cana got Lucy drunk?" Gray questioned, a shiver running down his spine as Erza glared at the white haired woman. When Natsu nodded, Gray groaned. "that's not good. Let's hope she finds you soon. She's weird when she's drunk."

Natsu nodded at her friend before starting to head out to find her best friend. "Mira, you better have an apology ready the next time you see Lucy. I think once I find her, I'm going to take her home. I'll see you guys later." Natsu sighed as she started searching for her friend.

Natsu sighed as she had spent the last hour looking for Lucy in Cana's home and had no luck locating the drunk blonde. It wasn't until she heard a familiar squeak that she noticed the backside of her best friend surrounded by a group of guys.

As she slowly walked up to them, she listened to what was happening "Come on Blondie, if you'd come with us, we could show you how to have fun." One of the four men spoke as the rest just laughed.

"No thanks." Lucy spoke in a slurred voice. "I'm looking for my friend. She's definitely a lot better looking and cuter than you guys." Lucy spoke before she was blocked further from escaping. Natsu knew she had a powerful kick but being as drunk as she was if she tried kicking she'd probably land on her ass.

Realizing that the guys were also pretty drunk, Natsu walked up to them before grabbing Lucy's arm, which caused the four guys to look over the pinkette's forms with lecherous eyes. "Luce, Let's get you home. Cana and Mira should know better than to get you drunk when creeps like these four are here." Natsu spoke as she pulled Lucy away.

"N-Natsu? I've been looking everywhere for ya." Lucy smiled when she noticed that she was being dragged away. Natsu groaned as she felt Lucy place a hand on her ass. "Wh-where are we going?" Lucy spoke as they headed towards the door.

"I'm taking you home." Natsu spoke as she helped the blonde outside and into the passenger seat of the blonde's car. She was definitely glad she was able to grab Lucy's keys from her pocket as they walked. After making sure Lucy was situated in the passenger seat, Natsu started up Lucy's car and headed to the blonde's apartment.

Thankfully for Natsu, the streets weren't too bad are were pretty empty as it was close to midnight. As such, she made it to Lucy's house in less time than normal. Once getting to the parking lot of her building, Natsu helped Lucy out of her car and walked her up to her apartment. Once inside, Lucy groaned before speaking. "Natsu, my head hurts." Lucy whined as she held her forehead.

"Luce, go take a seat and I'll get you some pain relievers and a glass of water." Natsu spoke as she watched Lucy lay down on her couch. She sighed as she walked into the kitchen and filled a glass full of water and found her bottle of pain relievers

Walking back to the blonde, she got Lucy into a sitting position so she could take the pills. Once she watched the blonde down the water, Natsu smiled as she headed into Lucy's kitchen to make herself some food since she was hungry. She was just glad that Lucy seemed sleepy and that she could hopefully eat in peace.

* * *

By the time Natsu had finished eating there was only fifteen minutes to go until midnight. The girl sighed as she filled up a glass and intended to drink it until she felt Lucy wrap her arms around her middle. "Luce, what are you doing?" Natsu questioned, knowing that she was still drunk.

Instead of answering her best friend, Lucy was able to somehow turn her around and lift her onto the counter. Unsure what Lucy's drunken mind was planning on doing, Natsu gulped before Lucy crashed her lips into Natsu's own. Natsu gasped at the sudden kiss, causing the blonde to force her tongue into Natsu's mouth.

Even though Natsu wanted to kiss the blonde back, she knew that she couldn't take advantage of her when she was drunk like this. Sighing, Natsu grabbed her ice water before dumping it on the blonde's head. The feeling of the cold water, caused her to step back with wide eyes as the icy water fell down her back into down her front.

"Wh-what's going on?" Lucy questioned, quickly coming back to her senses before shivering at the cold she was feeling. "And why the hell are you sitting on my counter. Did you just dump cold water on me?" Lucy questioned, glaring daggers at the smaller girl.

"Well, to start off, Mira and Cana get you drunk to where you were walking around Cana's place drunk looking for me. I took you back to your place and while I assumed you were sleeping I ate. You just put me on your counter and kissed me and to snap you out of it I dumped ice water on your head." Natsu finished as Lucy looked away with a deep blush on her face.

"I'm so sorry." Lucy whispered ashamed with what she allowed to happen. Natsu sighed as she realized that Lucy didn't want Natsu to find out that she liked her. Natsu smirked as she placed her hands on either side of the blondes face pulled her into a kiss, earning a shocked gasp from the blonde.

Once Natsu separated from the blonde, Natsu spoke up. "I already knew that you liked me. A few months back when you got drunk you kinda told me." Natsu spoke while pulling the blonde close so she could nuzzle her face into her neck. "But if you're still cold, I could definitely warm you up? It'd be a good way to bring in the new year." Natsu purred into her best friend's ear.

"So why are you suggesting that now even though before you threw water on me?" Lucy questioned, confused why Natsu was suggesting doing this now.

Natsu sighed, rolling her eyes at the fact that Lucy didn't realize why she had stopped the blonde before. "I threw water on ya cuz I woulda been taking advantage of ya since you weren't in a right state of mind. Sure, you're still drunk, but you can tell what's going on around ya now." Natsu spoke, looking the blonde in the eyes and smiled when her eyes weren't gassy looking, though she still had a pink tint to her cheeks from the alcohol in her system.

"You do realize that if we do this our relationship will change, right?" Lucy questioned, voice sounding scared of changing what they already had. Natsu rolled her eyes at the blonde before pulling the blonde in a kiss. Once Lucy felt the want into the kiss, she kissed back as she rested her hands on the shorter girl's hips.

Once parting from the kiss, Natsu smiled at the blonde before she spoke up. "I really don't care if our relationship changes. I want to date my best friend because I don't have to be afraid of saying something weird." Natsu smiled as Lucy nodded and planted a soft kiss onto her lips.

"I was stupid for not listening to what I wanted. I just hate that it took Cana and Mira getting me drunk to get it through my head in a round about way." Lucy sighed as she wrapped her arms around the pinkette's lower back

"So I guess you're going to accept my offer then, huh?" Natsu smirked as she wrapped her arms around the blondes neck and legs around her waist as they kissed again, Lucy's hands rubbing the girls back as their kiss got more heated, both conveying their feelings to each other through it.

As the two continued to kiss, Natsu couldn't help but thread her fingers through her best friends hair while their two tongues twirled around the other. As Natsu tilted her head back, Natsu sighed as she coaxed Lucy's tongue out of her mouth and sucked on the appendage, earn a moan from the blonde.

Without saying a word, Lucy lifted the pinkette up off the counter. Realizing what Lucy was doing, Natsu held tighter around the blonde, allowing her to move her hands to thread through Natsu pink locks as she walked towards her bedroom.

On the way to the room, Lucy pulled her tongue back as they started to make out again. Once they got to the room, Lucy tuned around and walked backwards to the bed so she would fall backwards onto the bed. "Oof." Natsu groaned as the fall caused her to hit her head against Lucy's shoulder.

Without anything needing to be said, Natsu moved so that she was sitting on her best friend's lap and unwound her scarf that was around her neck and tossed it onto Lucy's dresser. Once it was off, she felt Lucy's delicate fingers pull her tank top off her body, Natsu moving her arms up so that it could get taken off.

As Lucy's eyes roamed her body, Natsu shuddered at the light touch of Lucy's fingers that ran up her sides towards her bra covered breasts. Instead of Lucy going to unhook her bra like she thought, Lucy moved her hands under the red fabric and groped them, her fingers playing with her hardened peaks.

"L-Lucy" Natsu moaned, arching her back so that more of her breast was being groped by her friend's soft hands. Hearing the cute sound, Lucy looked up to see Natsu's eyes closed with her mouth slightly parted and a blush tinting her face.

The blonde always thought that Natsu was cute and pretty. It wasn't just her body that Lucy liked, it was more her personality and how hotheaded she was. She didn't care what people thought of her, though she would get annoyed when people would talk about her chest.

It wasn't as big as Lucy's but that didn't matter at all. It especially didn't since her breasts were bigger than an handful, allowing some of it to go past Lucy's fingers. After continuing to play with Natsu's chest for a few more minutes, Lucy removed her hands from under her bra and slid her hands down her sides and towards the girl's jeans.

Once her hands landed on Natsu's hips, Lucy smirked as she flipped them over so that Natsu was laying on her back. Natsu raised a curious brow at the blonde, though didn't say anything just smirked as Lucy undid her jeans. Natsu lifted her hips up allowing the blonde to pull them over her full hips and down her legs.

"So pretty." Lucy murmured crawling so that she was hovering over the pinkette and running her hands up her legs and stopped at her red panties. "I've always thought you're extremely attractive." Lucy smiled as she kissed from the pinkette's stomach up to her neck before placing a kiss on her lips.

"L-Lucy" Natsu groaned as she felt the blonde rub over her covered core. The pinkette's moans at the blonde's actions became muffled as Lucy crashed her lips into the smaller girl's own. As the two kissed, Lucy's free hand snaked around the pinkette's back and unhooked her bra.

Breaking the kiss, Lucy smirked as the pinkette took off her bra and tossed it away before pulling Lucy into a deep kiss. Lucy moaned into the kiss as she ran her fingers through the pinkette's hair and slid the girl's panties off her body.

Breaking the kiss, Lucy smiled before kiss back down the girl's body towards her wet core. Once she got to her core, Lucy flicked her tongue over her clit, earning a moan from the girl as she arched her back. Liking the sound of Natsu's moans, Lucy decided to plunge two fingers inside the pinkette while she sucked on her clit.

"Ahhh... Lucy!" Natsu moaned, hands gripping Lucy's blankets as the blonde sucked her clit and pumped her fingers in and out of of her entrance. As the pleasure continued, Natsu unconsciously pressed her thighs together.

Feeling Natsu's thighs press against her, Lucy removed her fingers from her core and moved them to where her mouth was and started rubbing her clit while her mouth went to work on her soaked entrance.

"Oh god, Luce." Natsu moaned as she grabbed onto Lucy's hair and pushed her further into between her thighs. Hearing Natsu moan more and more, Lucy started swirling her tongue inside of her core and continued to rub her clit until Natsu moaned out Lucy's name and came.

As Lucy lapped up the girl's love juices form her orgasm, Natsu was slowly coming back from it. After a few minutes, Natsu sighed before moving to grab Lucy's shirt. "Natsu?" Lucy raised a curious brow before she was pinned onto her back.

"I don't know about you, but I don't think it's fair that I'm naked but you're not." Natsu smirked as she sat on her waist and pulled the blonde's skirt down her legs before pulling her lacy panties down and tossing both into a random direction.

Lucy decided not to say anything and instead smirked as Natsu pulled off her shirt and unhooked her bra, tossing the two articles of clothing just like she had her other clothes. Once she was naked, Natsu smiled down at her before slipping two fingers into her wet heart while her free hand groped one breasts and latched her lips onto her other breast.

"Ngh... Natsu" Lucy moaned as Natsu started pumping in and out of her heat. As Lucy's moans started escalating from the pleasure, Natsu suddenly stopped everything and removed her fingers from the blonde.

Before Lucy could even question her, the pinkette spoke up. "Get on your hands and knees." Natsu spoke, a sultry smirk on her face. Lucy nodded moving so that she was in the center of her bed on her hands and knees. Without another word, Lucy suddenly found Natsu's hands on her butt and Natsu's tongue deep within her heat.

"N-Natsu." Lucy gasped as Natsu swirled her tongue inside of her. Lucy let out another gasp as the pinkette started squeezing her ass. "Ngh... Natsu." Lucy mewled. As she felt the pleasure increase her arms and legs started shaking, starting to loose her ability to stay up right.

"Ya know, you're cute when you moan." Natsu smirked before moving so she was laying underneath her blonde companion. When Natsu started started pleasuring her again, Lucy leaned down before she started fingering the pinkette and licking at her core.

As the two lovers continued to please the other, they let out moans that got louder and louder the more pleasure they received. As the pleasure became too much for Lucy to keep upright, she fell onto her side, which caused Natsu to move into an appropriate position

It was only a few more minutes before the pleasure became to much and they moaned each others name. After their orgasms subsided, the two fell onto their backs as they tried regaining their breaths. Once Natsu regained her breath, she moved so that she was laying next to the blonde before placing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Natsu." Lucy smiled once they finished their short kiss. "This means we're dating right?" Lucy asked, wrapping one arm around the smaller girl and pulling her close.

"Well I'd hope so since we both like each other." Natsu mused as Lucy pulled up the covers and covered them both up as Natsu moved so that her butt was resting between Lucy's thighs. "G'night Lucy. I love you." Natsu sighed as Lucy wrapped her arms around her smaller frame

"Sweet dreams." Lucy smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek as the duo fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Lucy woke up with a yawn and stretched her arms over her head before blinking when she realized Natsu wasn't in bed with her. Looking around him room as she was worried that Natsu had decided she didn't want to be with her, she sighed when she saw Natsu's scarf on her dresser.

Raising a brow at where Natsu could be since her shower wasn't running. The thought came to halt when she saw Natsu walking into her room with a T.V. tray with breakfast on it. It wasn't the fact that Natsu had made breakfast. The girl had done that whenever Lucy let her stay the night. It was more of what she was wearing.

Instead of wearing the clothes she was wearing yesterday, Natsu decided to wear Lucy's shirt over her body. Because Natsu was a good few inches shorter than Lucy, the blonde couldn't tell if she was wearing anything else. "Please tell me you're wearing something under that." Lucy spoke with a blush on her face. She honestly didn't know if Natsu would do something like that or not.

"Good morning to you too." Natsu giggled as she set the tray on Lucy's lap. "But if you wanna know, I'm wearing my panties." Natsu smirked as Lucy started eating the food her girlfriend made for her. Lucy nodded, noting to herself how cute the girl looked in a shirt that was definitely too big for her.

"You want to relax for the day? I'd rather not possibly run into Mira and Cana since I don't know what to say to them." Lucy sighed as she was still mad at her friends.

"I don't mind. But I do have to feed Happy. I only put enough food in his food to last until the afternoon." Natsu explained, smiling as Lucy quickly finished eating. "Huh, guess you really were hungry." Natsu mused as she took the tray and put it on Lucy's nightstand.

Once Natsu sat down next to Lucy, Lucy pulled her close to the girl and placed a kiss to her cheek. "Okay, but as long as we eat out for lunch. It could be our first date if you want." Lucy smiled when Natsu hummed her agreement.

Both finally felt truly happy. They spent so long wanting to be with the other and it finally happened. It happened in a way that they didn't expect but they wouldn't change it for the world. They were happy being together and had a feeling it wasn't going to change for quite some time.


	3. Valentine's Day Date

**Title: Valentines Day Date**

 **Summary: It was Natsu's turn to plan out her and her girlfriend's annual valentines day date and plans it around special points in their relationship.**

* * *

Lucy smiled back at her reflection in her mirror as she finished getting dressed for her day ahead. Since it was valentines day, she was able to get off from her job at Sorcerers weekly magazine. It made her extremely happy her boss was willing to let her off work, though she guessed having some of the most popular articles in the magazine did help with that.

Walking out of the bathroom, Lucy quickly grabbed her blue ribbon and tied her hair into a ponytail. Since today was special, the 23 year old decided to wear her hair differently in hopes of seeing her girlfriend's reaction since she didn't normally wear her hair like that or wear what she was now.

Looking at the time and noticing that it was getting close to meeting her girlfriend at her apartment, Lucy grabbed her keys as she headed for the door and grabbed her Jacket she got from her girlfriend for her last birthday.

Once she locked her door, she zipped up her jacket and headed down the stairs towards the first floor. As she walked through the stairwell from her apartment on the third floor, she stopped when she heard a voice call out her name. "Hey, Lucy. Going on a date today?" One of her neighbors asked.

Turning around, she smiled as she saw Mattan walking towards the stairwell. "Yeah. Don't know exactly much of what we're doing though." Lucy spoke towards the hyper woman. Lucy didn't talk with the pink haired woman much, though she did know the woman was reliable with making sure no one broke into her apartment.

"Have fun. I still have to work all day. You're lucky your boss is so willing to give you the day off." Mattan sighed as they got to the first floor and headed outside to their respective cars. Lucy waved to the pinkette as she started her car to leave.

Once it had warmed up, Lucy started driving towards her girlfriend's apartment. Lucy hoped that since it was valentines day, the traffic wouldn't be so bad at 8 in the morning. Sadly the blonde wasn't so lucky.

As she was stuck in traffic not even halfway to her girlfriend's house, she sighed as she checked her phone to see that she had gotten a message from her girlfriend, earning her to have a light smile on her face as she read it.

 **Natsu: _Hey beautiful, I'm getting ready to take a shower. When ya get here just unlock the door and come in._**

"Well, at least with how traffic is, I'll get there once she's out of the shower." Lucy mumbled to herself as she rolled her eyes. Even though Magnolia didn't have as bad of traffic as Crocus, it still could be quite bad. "Remember Lucy, this is going to be a good day." Lucy reminded herself as she got ready for the long drive.

* * *

Natsu groaned as she felt something wet and rough against her cheek. The feeling caused the girl to roll over and cover her head with her blanket. She definitely didn't want to get up yet, especially since her alarm clock didn't go off.

After a few seconds, she felt happy kneed her back through her blanket, earning an annoyed growl from the girl. "Fine, I'll get up." Natsu groaned a second before her phone went off. Sighing, Natsu moved her cat off her back before sitting up in bed and grabbing her phone.

As she lit up her phone she smiled at the picture on her phone. It was a picture that was taken a few weeks ago when Lucy spent the night at Natsu's apartment. When the two had woken up, Lucy had decided to take a selfie. Lucy was behind Natsu, who was resting her head on the blonde's shoulder. The two had messy hair since they had just woken up and in front of Natsu's chest, their hands intertwined.

Unlocking her phone, Natsu got out of bed and turned off her alarm as she went to her dresser to pick out some clothes for her to wear for the day. Once she found what she was going to wear, she immediately sent her girlfriend a text to let her know what she was doing and to just come in when she got there. She didn't give Lucy her apartment key for no reason after all.

Setting her phone back on her nightstand, Natsu smiled as she walked to her bathroom, stripping down as she walked before turning her shower to the right temperature before hopping under the water, sighing as she felt the water travel down her body.

As she started washing her body, she let her mind wander to her relationship with Lucy. The two had met when Natsu and her family had moved to Magnolia the summer before kindergarten. The two girls had met once her family had finished packing since Natsu's parents and Lucy's mother were friends in high school.

The two had instantly hit it off and their friendship grew as they got older. Their friend ship slowly changed from best friends to having feelings for each other and then deciding to Date. The two had never dated before and since they were both girls, they decided to date in secret since they knew their friends would want to know to much about their relationship and decided that once they were able to go on a date, then they'd tell their friends. That first date was six years ago.

Natsu smiled at the thoughts as she finished washing her hair before walking out of the shower and turned the water off before wrapping a towel around her slender frame and took a second towel to dry her hair.

Once she deemed her hair dry enough, Natsu tossed the towel into the bathroom from her bed before grabbing her hairbrush and started brushing the long locks of pink hair. Because her hair was so long, it took nearly fifteen minutes to brush it and take all the knots out of it.

Once she got done with her hair, she put her brush back down before walking over to her dresser and dropping her towel. As the towel fell to her feet, Natsu smirked at her reflection before getting dressed.

Since it was Valentines day, Natsu decided to wear clothes that weren't overly nice but weren't something she would spend the day home in. She had also decided to wear clothes that she thought Lucy would like.

Knowing that Lucy was bound to be at her apartment anytime now, she quickly put on her clothes before looking herself over in her mirror. She was wearing a red, low-cut tank top that showed off a good amount of the top of her breasts and some of her cleavage along with a small amount of her bra. She also wore black, form fitting jeans that hugged her lower half perfectly.

Once she was done admiring her body, she walked over to her nightstand and started searching the small mess in search of her hair ribbon that had a flame pin with it. She stopped searching when she heard the door open and Lucy talking to her cat.

Natsu held a light smile as she searched for the ribbon as she heard Lucy walking closer to the bedroom. Once Lucy's footsteps reached the doorway, they stopped for a good few minutes, allowing Natsu to find her ribbon and tie her hair with before putting her flame pin in her hair.

Once Natsu was done tying her hair, she headed towards her desk where her jewelry box was but stopped when she felt two arms wrap around her middle as she felt a chin rest on the top of her head. Even if Natsu hadn't heard Lucy talking, she would've known it was Lucy.

There was something about being in an embrace with her girlfriend that made her feel happy. There was always something about the blonde that always seemed to keep the pinkette in a good mood just with her being there. She was one of the few people who were willing to deal with her fiery attitude on a near daily basis.

Even though Lucy would get annoyed by her, the blonde would never stay mad at her. Sure, they had their fights, but they couldn't stay mad at each other for very long. It was like they always were being pulled back to the other.

Natsu let a happy sigh escape her lips. Her plans for the day didn't start for a little bit and she couldn't complain if they stayed like this for a while, especially when Lucy turned her around and pulled her into a a hug.

* * *

It took nearly an hour of Lucy stuck in traffic for the blonde to reach her girlfriend's apartment building and find a parking spot. Lucy let out an annoyed huff as she stepped out of her car and locked it. She could've been to Natsu's apartment in fifteen minutes, twenty at most if the traffic wasn't so bad.

Shaking her head and sighing, Lucy took a deep breath before heading into the apartment complex and up to the fourth floor to where Natsu's apartment was. Natsu had gotten the apartment a few weeks after she turned twenty.

Natsu had told the blonde that she wanted to wait to move out of her parent's place until the two of them decided to get a place together, though that changed when Natsu and Lucy were interrupted when they were fooling around in her bedroom.

It instantly killed the mood and Natsu had then decided she was going to find a place that she could afford. The two didn't want to get a place together just yet, especially when Lucy had just moved into her own apartment and she couldn't move out for a few years or she would have to pay a portion of the rest of the time she would've been there for.

Lucy shook her head of those thoughts as she reached her girlfriend's apartment. As she tried opening it, she realized it was locked. Rolling her eyes, she took out the spare key from her pocket and unlocked it before walking in and picking up Happy as he ran up to the blonde.

"Hey, Happy. Is Natsu still in the bedroom?" Lucy questioned as the door closed behind the blonde. When Happy meowed at the blonde, she giggled as she headed towards the bedroom. "We'll probably need to feed you too." Lucy mused with a smile on her face as she walked down the hall to the bedroom.

Once she got to the doorway, she stopped to take in what her girlfriend was wearing. She was wearing a pair of jeans that hugged her lower half perfectly, especially her butt. Lucy also noticed that she was wearing one of her low cut tank tops. Lucy had a feeling that Natsu was wearing what she was because she knew Lucy would like them.

Once Lucy saw Natsu head for her desk, Lucy quickly walked over to her and wrapped her arms around Natsu's stomach and rested her chin on her head. They stayed like that for a good few minutes before Lucy spun her girlfriend around to give her a normal hug.

AS she hugged her girlfriend, she was able to see a small amount of pink lace peaking out of her tank top, which she knew was part of her bra as she could look down and see more of her bra. After a few minutes, Lucy smirked as her hands slowly moved from her lower back to her butt before squeezing it, earning a cute squeak from the girl as she tried to move from the blonde.

Once Natsu moved from Lucy's embrace, the pinkette rolled her eyes at her girlfriend. "Way to ruin the moment." Natsu remarked as she took two of her earrings out of her jewelry box and put them in her ears. Lucy smiled as the pinkette turned to her, causing her dangly flame earrings to sway with the movements.

"You know you like when I do that." Lucy smirked as she leaned in to place a kiss to her girlfriend's lips. "Happy valentines day." Lucy smiled as she placed her hands on her girlfriend's full hips. Lucy was extremely glad she wasn't judged by her father for her decision anymore. Being with Natsu made her happier than anything else.

"Happy valentines day. I got ya a gift, but it won't be until dinner." Natsu spoke up as she walked out of the bedroom with Lucy following behind. After walking out of the hallway, Lucy walked over to the couch to sit down while the pinkette walked over to the pantry to pull out Happy's food.

"So, are there any plans for breakfast?" Lucy asked as the pinkette filled the cat's food dish. Once she finished filling the dish, the cat immediately went over and ate his food.

Instead of answering her girlfriend's question, Natsu put Happy's food back before walking over to her girlfriend and sat on the blonde's lap, allowing her to actually get a good look at what she was wearing. Other than her unzipped jacket, the blonde was wearing a pair of jeans and a low cut blue t-shirt.

"You look nice." Natsu spoke with a smile on her face as Lucy wrapped her arms around the pinkette. "But, yes, I was planning on going to 8 Island for breakfast to start our day. I hope you don't mind walking around today?"

"Not at all. It's your plans today." Lucy smiled at her girlfriend as the couple stayed in comfortable silence, simply enjoying each others company for the next few minutes. "Think we should head out now?" Lucy questioned as Happy hopped up onto the back of the couch and decided to take a nap.

"Yeah. I just need to put my stuff on." Natsu smiled as she walked over to the door and slid on her knee high black boots and put on her black jacket that had flames down the sleeves with a picture of a red dragon on the back. Once she zipped up her jacket, she wrapped her white scarf around her neck and picked up her black and red purse and putting over her shoulder.

Lucy smiled as she got up and walked over to her girlfriend and quickly looked her over. The scarf she was wearing was one Igneel had given the girl on her sixth birthday and had an almost scaly texture to it. It was rare that Natsu didn't wear the scarf when she headed out unless it was too warm to wear it.

The jacket hugged Natsu's torso perfectly and was made out of leather. It was a birthday gift Lucy had gotten her when Lucy had visited her parents in crocus a few years back and had gone to a Heart Kreuz with her mother. "You look really nice wearing your jacket." Lucy smiled, watching as Natsu was making sure that her jeans were inside her boots correctly.

"Thanks. Shall we get going?" Natsu smiled as Lucy took Natsu's hand in her own as the two made their way out of the apartment and Natsu locking it behind her before putting her keys back in her purse.

"I'm guessing you're paying for everything today?" Lucy suggested as they headed down the stairs of Natsu's apartment complex. Natsu nodded as she rolled her eyes at the blonde. Lucy knew that she didn't need to ask. Ever since they started dating, the two would alternate who would make the plans for the day. It made it easier since otherwise they knew that they both would want to make the plans. That also included paying for everything.

"Duh." Natsu remarked as they got outside just in time for a slightly chilly breeze to blow by them. "The only thing that I didn't plan was dinner. We're going to my parents for that." Natsu smiled, amusement in her face as they walked by a cafe and noticed a few old couples whisper about them as they walked by.

At first it was hard to ignore that whispers and looks they got as they walked through town, but overtime it became easy to ignore and at times, amusing to see people's reactions, especially when it was people who thought that two girls shouldn't date.

"Are Wendy and Romeo going to be there? I saw Mavis the other day and she said something about them not being able to make it." Lucy explained with a curious look crossing her features. On valentines day, the Dragneels had always made a tradition of the family gathering and bringing their boyfriend or girlfriend if they weren't married to them yet.

"Yeah. Romeo's car broke down while they were in crocus for the weekend there. Macao said he was going to try and go get them, but he wasn't sure if he could." Natsu explained as they got to 8 Island. As they walked in, Lucy stood in awe at the place. She was at the place just yesterday for lunch with levy and it was completely different.

The place was normally an admittedly plain looking restaurant, but was now decked out for the holiday. Before Lucy could really look at the place, a waitress came over to the couple. Instead of wearing the standard uniform, which was normally orange and white, the one they were wearing was instead pink and white with deep red stockings and a matching bow in their hair.

"I'm assuming you're Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia?" The waitress asked with a smile. When Natsu told the woman that it was correct, the woman walked them to their table, allowing Lucy to get a look at the place.

The tables had white and pink tablecloths with the chairs being pink and red with white legs on them. The booths fabric was also changed to being white and pink with the tables having red and white tablecloths on them. The lights above the booths were changed so that the light bulbs in the chandeliers were hearts, and hanging from the ceiling was pink string which was running through pink, red and white colors hearts.

The place was definitely changed for the holiday.

Once they were seated, the woman smiled as they were handed valentines day specific menus and walked off to wait on another table. "How did you know about them doing this?" Lucy questioned as they looked over the breakfast menu.

"Gramps told me when he heard Mira and me talking about today cuz I was having trouble figuring out what to do." Natsu smiled at her girlfriend before turning to the menu. "They also decided to make today reservations only." Lucy nodded, quickly finding what she wanted to eat.

It was a few minutes before the waitress returned and asked what they wanted to eat. Once they ordered, the woman smiled before turning and leaving, letting the two know that she would return with their meal soon.

"So, what are our plans after this?" Lucy questioned her girlfriend with a light smile on her face. She knew that Natsu would probably choose to do something that they would both enjoy.

"Well, I thought we could go see a movie. They're actually showing the same movie we watched on our first date today." Natsu explained, smiling as her blonde's eyes lit up. Natsu knew that Lucy loved that movie, plus it was good for her plans.

"Now that you mention it, our first date was on valentines day our senior year, wasn't it?" Lucy mused. Natsu nodded putting one of her hands in her pocket. She had something planned that she hopped Lucy would be happy with. It would just take some time.

The couple continued to talk about their relationship for the next few minutes until Natsu saw the waitress heading towards them with their food. Once she set down their food, the waitress smiled. "Let me know if you need anything else." She smiled as she left the two to their meal.

"Wow, it really smells good, even if it's just pancakes." Lucy remarked while Natsu looked over their meal. They had both ordered Strawberry pancakes, which since it was valentines day, was in the shape of a heart. It also had whipped cream on the top with another strawberry. For their drinks, they had both ordered hot chocolate with whipped cream.

Once they both put syrup on their pancakes, they sighed in delight as they both took a bite of their food. "They did a really good job." Natsu spoke after swallowing the big bite she took. "I can see why Erza like their strawberry pancakes."

"Definitely." Lucy smiled before looking at her watch. "Once we get out of watching the movie, we need to stop at a store so I can grab your gift." Lucy spoke, causing Natsu to raise a brink brow curiously. "What I got wasn't at the store last time I went there, but they said it would be there today."

"Okay." Natsu rose a curious brow, unsure why Lucy was keeping it vague about the reasoning. She sounded like she didn't want to tell her what store they were going to after watching the movie. "We should finish up soon then. I want to get good seats." Natsu explained as the two continued to eat and making small conversations.

"I keep on forgetting to pick up that movie." Lucy sighed as her and Natsu walked out of Magnolia's movie theater near 12pm. They had finished eating their breakfast and once Natsu paid, they had headed to the theater.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, the two walked out with everyone else who went to watch the movie. "Yeah. But now we have have to go to a store, right?" Natsu asked, Lucy placing a hand on her girlfriend's lower back as they started walking.

"Yup. What are we doing for lunch?" Lucy asked while they walked through the city towards the small store that Natsu's gift was waiting at.

"I was thinking of going to Fairy Tail. Mira promised that if we stopped by, we'd eat free." Natsu explained, hoping that Lucy would be fine with eating at the same place that Natsu worked at part time.

"Sure." Lucy nodded as she moved her arm to wrap around Natsu to pull her close to the blonde. Natsu sighed happily as they walked, not caring about the people giving them strange looks. So far everything was perfect, she just hoped it would stay that way through the rest of the day.

After walking about a half mile, Lucy suddenly stopped in front of a jewelry store, causing Natsu to realize that Lucy had bought her some sort of jewelry item. She just hoped it wasn't what she had gotten Lucy. "Luce, you know I'm not one for jewelry." Natsu remarked as the two walked into the fancy place.

"I know. But I think you'll really like what I got you." Lucy smiled as they intertwined their hands again. Natsu sighed, knowing that she would at least wear whatever it was every now and then. As they walked up to the back where the cash register was, Lucy smiled at the woman. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm supposed to be picking up something today."

The woman nodded before typing something into her computer before looking at the blonde. "Can I see your receipt for the item?" The woman questioned before Lucy put her free hand in her pocket and pulled out the receipt to give to her. "Okay, I'll be right back." The worker explained before heading to the back room to grab whatever it was Lucy had gotten her.

The two stayed quiet as they waited for the woman to come back for almost five minutes until she came back with a small bag in her hand. "Thank you." Lucy smiled as she took the bag from the woman before they headed out.

"So, when can I have my gift?" Natsu asked, eying the bag curiously. When Lucy smirked, Natsu looked at her before realization hit her. "You're going to make me wait until we get to Fairy Tail, aren't you?" When Lucy giggled, Natsu sighed, knowing she wanted to wait until they were eating for some reason.

"And this is why I call ya a weirdo." Natsu smirked as the two headed through the city towards where Fairy Tail was located. As they walked, the two talked about different things that had been happening at their work places to pass the time and before they knew it, they were outside of the restaurant Fairy tail.

Walking inside, the two smiled as they walked over to a table and waited a few minutes before Mira walked over with a smile on her face. "Hey Guys. Are you guys going to order your usual? Or should I grab menus?" Mira asked curiously, her normal happy personality present like always.

"I think the usual will be fine." Natsu nodded when Lucy spoke. "I'm surprised you're working today. Thought you and Freed would be spending the day together." Lucy mused before Mira was able to walk away.

"Freed wasn't able to get off work today so we'll be doing something once he's done for the day. I'll get right on your food." Mira smiled as she walked off to the kitchen to place their order.

"Here, you can have your gift now." Lucy smiled as she handed Natsu the bag she had been carrying. Natsu nodded as she took the bag and opened it. Looking inside, Natsu rose a curious brow as she took out a small square box and a rectangular box. The boxes were both black and had a smooth surface on them.

Opening the square box, Natsu's eyes widened at what she saw. They were two earrings in a style that Natsu had liked and told Lucy about them a few months back. These ones were definitely different from what she had seen. They were both golden dragons with a small red ruby in the eyes and was wrapped around and holding onto a ruby that was in the shape of a flame.

Natsu took out the two dangly earrings that was half of Lucy's gift to her and replaced the ones she was wearing and set her old ones in the earring box. Lucy smiled as Natsu put the earrings that she put on that morning in the box before putting the box in her purse. "If you like those, I feel like you'll really like the other thing." Lucy spoke as she noticed Mira watching them curiously.

Natsu nodded as she opened up the rectangular box and gaped at what she saw. Lucy smirked at her girlfriend's shocked expression. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open as she stared inside the box.

Natsu had to take a second to compose herself at what she was looking at. Inside the box was a golden chain necklace with a gold dragon pendant. It had it's moth opened and looked to have a flame coming out of it's mouth, which looked to be made out of ruby along with it's red eyes.

When Natsu took it out of it's box, Lucy stood up and helped Natsu put it on. Once it was securely around her neck, Lucy smiled as she leaned down and kissed her cheek before speaking. "I had them custom made. Do you like them?" Lucy asked, hopeful glint in her eyes as she stood up.

As Lucy took her seat, Natsu nodded as she walked over to her girlfriend and leaned down. "Of course I do. But that's because it came from you." Natsu spoke before capturing her lips in a loving kiss for a few seconds before releasing the kiss and walking back to her seat.

"So you wouldn't like them if someone else got them for you?" Lucy asked as Natsu put the necklace under her shirt. Natsu rolled her eyes at the blonde's question. The two always asked the other that question if they said they liked something because the other bought it for them.

"I still would, but not as much if it wasn't you." Natsu smiled as Mira walked over to place their food in front of them before winking at them and walking off. "I hope you don't mind going on a little hike after this." Natsu smirked as the two started eating while noticing Mira was watching the two curiously. Mira had noticed that the pinkette was fiddling with something in her pocket.

After the couple finished eating their lunch, they headed out with Natsu leading the way to an area both of them knew pretty well. Once Lucy realized where they were going, she had a light smile on her face. They were going into the forest near where them and most of their friends lived during their school days.

Their group of friends would play there for hours on end until one of their parents, usually Igneel or Silver, would come and get them when it was time to head home and eat dinner. It was days where she didn't have to go home until dinner that she truly enjoyed.

"Reminiscing?" Natsu asked, walking with her hands behind her head as they walked a familiar trail they both knew well. Lucy nodded as the two went off the trail between two trees that had the initials of all their friends on them. The girl's initials on one and the guys on the other.

"Possibly." Lucy remarked in a tone that let Natsu know she was. "I'm starting to notice a pattern though." Lucy spoke, causing the pink haired girl to stiffen as she stopped walking. "We've been going to places that we both have history with. Our first date was at 8 Island, we both worked at Fairy Tail during high school and you still do part time, we're walking through the woods we'd play in when we were younger, I have a sneaking suspicion you're planning something."

At Lucy's woods, Natsu smirked as she started walking again. "Maybe. You'll just have to continue walking to find out." Natsu remarked as she looked behind her to Lucy rolling her eyes at her. "You'll understand why I'm doing all this soon."

As they continued walking an in invisible path through the woods that they only knew from all the times they'd been in the woods, they both smiled as they remembered different different memories they had in the forest.

As they passed by a couple trees that were broken and laying on the ground between two other trees, Lucy spoke up. "Hey, Natsu, do you remember this spot?" Lucy asked, pointing to the trees she saw. Natsu smirked as they walked over to them before sitting down on them to take a break from walking for so long.

"Yeah. It was before we told anyone about us dating. It was November our senior year." Natsu spoke, bright smile on her face as she spoke about their past. "Dad was bringing your mom through the forest to find us and found us making out." Natsu giggled as she thought of the specific memory.

"Yeah. We wanted to wait until we had our first date to tell everyone about us dating. And then we had to wait until February for my father to allow me to go on a date with you." Lucy sighed at how her father was when they had first started dating. "He realized that even though he wasn't allowing me to go on a date with you, we were still dating."

"You're just as hard headed as me." Natsu remarked before Lucy leaned in and placed a kiss to her lips. "Though, I guess your mom is the same way as you." Natsu replied as she stood up so they could continue on their way. Lucy nodded as she followed her girlfriend through the forest.

Nearly two hours of walking through the forest and up the small mountain behind the forest later, found Natsu and Lucy walking up to an area that was overlooking the entire city of magnolia. Walking over to where two trees were located, Natsu smiled at the look of awe on her girlfriend's face.

It was a place Natsu had found the previous summer and realized that it would be the perfect place for what she was planning. "Wait until the sun sets. It's even better then." Natsu smirked as Natsu moved the edge of the cliff they were on and sat down.

"I guess this is the perfect place to end our day before going to your parents." Lucy replied as she sat next to her girlfriend, deciding it would be nice to relax after all the walking they had done to get to where they were.

* * *

It was closing onto 5pm as Natsu opened her eyes. Sometime during the time her and Lucy were relaxing she had fallen asleep. Turning to look at Lucy, Natsu noticed that Lucy had too. Poking the blonde's cheek, Natsu giggled at the sound she made at getting woken up.

"Luce, get up. We fell asleep. Good thing we moved back before we fell asleep." Natsu remarked as they stood up to see the beautiful sunset as they looked out over the city.

"It's so pretty." Lucy spoke awestruck of the orange sky over the city they lived in. "How'd you learn about this?" Lucy asked looking over to where Natsu was standing with her hands in her pockets and toothy grin on her face.

"Zeref told me about it. Him and Mavis were driving around and found this place. It's actually near a dead end road that apparently not many know about." Natsu explained with a smile on her face. Lucy hummed as she watched the sun go lower under the horizon.

Natsu smiled, knowing that her girlfriend was currently occupied with watching the sun that she could calm herself with what she was going to do. Feeling the fabric that was in her pocket, the smaller girl took a deep breath as she held the object in her right hand in her pocket and walked forward.

She knew there was no better time to do this. It was the six year anniversary of their first date back in their senior year of high school. They had a lot of ups and downs, most of the downs caused by Lucy's father not approving of them dating and trying to get Lucy to date some rich guy.

Shaking her head of those thoughts, Natsu took a deep breath as she walked up to the blonde and grabbed her hand, taking her out of her daze. When Lucy looked at her curiously, Natsu released a breath and spoke. "I don't know about you, but today was near perfect." Natsu smiled, feeling her hand that was in her pocket tremble.

"Yes it was. You've been acting sort of weird since we woke up after accidentally falling asleep." Lucy remarked, raising a curious brow at the smaller woman. She knew Natsu had to of had a reason for everything she had planned for the day.

"I've been nervous all day, but that's because of the reason I planned all today like I did." Natsu smiled as she took a deep breath. She honestly couldn't believe she was going through with this. She knew it was something she wanted, but going through with it was something entirely else.

"Natsu? What are you talking about?" Lucy questioned, unsure what Natsu was talking about. Sure each place they went to had significance to their relationship, but she had no idea what Natsu was talking about. Instead of thinking about it Lucy just sighed, letting Natsu talk.

"Luce, you're my best friend. You have been since we met. It's because of you being with me that I was able to work hard and become Guildarts' co-teacher at his dojo. You make me want to push myself, just like I know you've pushed yourself for the same reason." Natsu smiled, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding. "There are so many other reasons why you make me happy, but I know that I wouldn't be happy without you by my side." Natsu smiled as she released Lucy's hand and got down on one knee and pulled out a small square box from her pocket. "I love you Lucy and nothing would make me happier, so would you marry me?"

At her words and Natsu opening up the small box showing two identical rings, Lucy felt like the world stopped as she took in what was happening. Her girlfriend was proposing to her after a day of going to different places that were important to both of them.

As the wind blew by the two of them, Natsu's face change from hopeful to fear when Lucy didn't speak a word in nearly five minutes. "L-Luce?" Natsu asked worriedly looking at her girlfriend's face. Her voice bringing the blonde back to reality, Lucy suddenly crashed her lips into Natsu's own.

Natsu gasped at the sudden action but melded against the kiss while staying in the position she had been in before hand. Once out of breath from the passionate kiss, the duo parted and Lucy smiled down at her girlfriend. "Of course I will." Lucy smiled at the pinkette as the smaller girl stood up.

"You scared me. You were silent for like five minutes." Lucy giggled nervously at her girlfriend's words as she took one of the two rings and put it on Lucy's ring finger.

"Sorry. I was just shocked. I was planning on asking you once I could save up enough money to buy two rings." Lucy spoke as she took the smaller ring and placed it on Natsu's finger. "I love you Natsu. Even though I'm a writer, I can't come up the right words to express it."

Natsu giggled as she placed the box in her purse. "Saying I do when we get married will suffice." Natsu smiled happily at her now fiancee. "But let's get to where the road is. Zeref said he'd take us to my parent's place. Though you should make sure they can't see the ring. I want to let all of them know once we get there."

"Of course." Lucy smiled, sliding her hands into her pockets and walking with Natsu to where the pinkette knew her brother and sister in law were going to wait for the couple. All the way there, the two had bright smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Natsu! Lucy!" The two snapped their heads when they heard their names to see Wendy running at them and stop right in front of them. "Macao was able to get us back home, though we have to go back to Crocus to get Romeo's car." Wendy sighed as she looked down.

"My parents are going to be coming to Magnolia in a few weeks. I can see if they can bring it down?" Lucy suggested as Igneel and Grandeena walked into the living room, both smiling now that Natsu and Lucy had made it.

"So it looks like everyone had a good day then?" Igneel suggested towards his family with a toothy grin on his face. From the first time Lucy saw that grin, she knew that Natsu got the same grin as him.

"Yup, though me and Luce have a surprise." Natsu remarked, gaining everyone's attention. After a second, the two girls took their ringed hands out and everyone's eyes went wide. "We're engaged!" Natsu spoke happily before getting crushed in a hug by her mother, sister and sister in law while her father, brother and Romeo stood their slack jawed.

Lucy giggled before she got pulled into the hug by her soon to be mother in law. "Can't breathe." Lucy gasped before being allowed to breathe a minute later. "I'm not sure who hugs tighter, you or Erza." Lucy spoke as she regained her breath.

Igneel chuckled as he and everyone else congratulated the couple with smiles. "So, who proposed?" Zeref asked, amused at how similar it was to when him and Mavis announced they were engaged.

"Natsu did, though I was planning on proposing soon." Lucy explained with a smile on her face as she kissed her girlfriend's cheek.

"Well, why don't we talk more around dinner, it is ready after all?" Grandeena suggested as everyone headed into the dining room to eat. As Natsu and Lucy walked in, the couple smiled as they took their seats, noticing that the food was already on their plates along with drinks next to their plates.

As everyone started eating, Igneel was the first to speak up. "I won;t question you two about the proposal until after dinner, but I heard from Guildarts that you've been doing good work teaching the students." Igneel remarked as he looked at his eldest daughter.

"Yeah. There's a couple kids there that reminds me of me and Gray back when we were starting out with martial arts. Guildarts was saying something about me trying to get into MMA, but I'm not sure about that." Natsu spoke, earning curious looks from her family.

"Why not? I'd think you'd be good at that." Zeref remarked, knowing that whenever him and his sister had fought for fun, he'd always lost. "If Guildarts thinks you should try it, I think you should." Zeref gave his sister his opinion on the matter.

"I know, it's just I would hate traveling so much. But I'd still have to wait until august, so I have till then to think about it." Natsu explained, earning a nod from her family in understanding. "Anyway, it sounds like Erza and Jellal's daughter might be doing martial arts. I was looking over some of the new applications we got and Violet's name was on one." Natsu smirked, glad that the attention was off her and onto one of her's friend's kids.

She knew that the attention would be back on her and Lucy once dinner finished they would be questioned about everything that happened that day. She knew it was just how her family was, though it get annoying at times.

* * *

Lucy sighed as she laid on Natsu's bed and turned on Natsu's T.V and went onto VRV to try and find something for them to watch. As she was looking through the watch list her and Natsu had created, she looked over to see Natsu putting on her pajamas.

As she watched her girlfriend put on a loose tank top and sleep shorts, the blonde spoke up. "IS there anything you wanna watch?" Natsu seemed to think for a few minutes before looking at her fiancee.

"Just pick anything we haven't seen yet." Natsu spoke as she walked over to the bed and grabbed her brush. Lucy nodded, choosing something that they hadn't seen before before pressing play. As the show started, Natsu sat between Lucy's legs as the blonde wrapped her arms around her middle.

"Want me to brush your hair?" Lucy questioned as she buried her face in the smaller girl's neck. Natsu sighed in content as she handed her fiancee the hairbrush she had. As Lucy started working on her girlfriend's hair, Lucy decided to ask her about something that had been on her mind for a while. "So, how would you feel about me moving in here with you?" At her question, Natsu looked behind her should to look at her fiancee curiously.

"Don't ya have like another year or so before your contract is up?" Natsu asked, curious on why Lucy was asking her about it when she couldn't move out for such a long period of time.

"Yeah, but Cana is willing to take over for me and then she'll have a full contract over that. I just need to bring her to meet the landlady by the end of the month. So, would you be willing to have me live with you?" Lucy asked she worked on the pinkette's hair.

"Of course not. I guess it was good for me to propose, huh." Natsu giggled as she felt Lucy continue to work on her long hair. After a few more minutes, Lucy got done with brushing the pinkette's hair and set the brush down on the bedside table.

The two stayed in silence for a few more minutes until both girls let out a yawn. Knowing that not only her but also Natsu was tired, Lucy pulled the blanket out from under them both and covered them both in the red and black comforter as they finished watching the episode of the show they were watching.

Once the episode was over, Lucy turned off the TV as she slid lower so that her head was laying on the pillows. Once Lucy stopped moving, Natsu turned over before moving so that she could look at the blonde while the blanket was pulled over her shoulders.

Natsu smiled at the blonde she ran a hand over her cheek. It made everything they had done worthwhile, just staying in bed and looking into each others eyes. It was things like these that made Natsu not to pursue Guildarts Idea.

As if reading her thoughts, Lucy spoke up. "You don't have to do MMA if you don't want to. I'll stay by your side no matter what you choose. Just like I know you will." Lucy smiled before pulling her fiancee into a quick kiss.

Once parting from the kiss, the couple shared a look, knowing full well that tomorrow would start a new chapter of their lives. The two smiled at each other before the two snuggled closer together and slowly closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep with happy smiled on their faces as both had thoughts of their relationship.

Once they started dating, it took a while to get used to the whispers and condescending remarks from strangers. It wasn't that they cared about the remarks, it was more of they didn't feel like people should've said that in front of them. Even still, they were able to get through the remarks because of their family and friends supported their decision and they knew that would never change. They all just wanted them happy after all.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter for Valentines day. I thought it was a good idea to do a chapter for this day. Until next chapter. See ya.**


End file.
